En honor a ella
by fairytale108
Summary: Sylvanas ha sido derrotada junto con los renegados, es una prisionera y está a punto de ser ejecutada y condenada por Jaina Proudmoore, pero antes de eso la hija de los mares podría honrar a la mujer que alguna vez fue. Por aquello que protegió, por aquello que amo. Advertencia Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia nació con una teoría que rondaba en Tumblr a partir de la cinemática de Warbringers: Sylvanas. Para quienes lo han visto recordaran que en las memorias de Sylvanas cuando su tierra es atacada ella intenta desesperadamente de detener a Arthas cuando una elfo con un bebe en brazos está huyendo en medio del campo de batalla. Sylvanas intenta ayudarles pero mueren junto con el resto de elfos. La reacción que vemos de ella es realmente desgarradora, fue el nacimiento de la Sylvanas que conocemos ahora.**

** Algunos crearon la teoría que era está en realidad era la familia de Sylvanas asesinada ante sus propios ojos. Es una teoría muy interesante, pero yo personalmente estoy muy segura que no es cierto porque Blizzard es… bueno es Blizzard? XD ellos no van hacerlo y pues así son. Pero para eso existen los Fanfictions no? Aquí podemos hacer lo que se nos dé la gana, por esa razón escribí esta historia, no estaba del todo decidida a publicarla pero aquí estamos.**

**Esta historia podría quedar con este único capitulo con el final abierto a sus propias interpretaciones pero en realidad tengo otro capítulo ya escrito como una segunda parte final, que podría subir según sus opiniones y demandas, quedara a su criterio, tal vez me convenzan y suba la segunda parte XD pero por el momento prefiero con solo este capítulo. **

**Debo de advertir que el Sylvanas/Jaina es demasiado implícito en esta historia. Está más centrada en lo que comente antes.**

** Por lo pronto me despido y espero que disfruten la lectura.**

Las gotas de agua helada penetraban las paredes rocosas, se deslizaban con urgencia por los poros y las grietas de las protuberantes piedras que emergían de todos lados, los rayos del sol no penetraban la prisión de peñas, estaba sumergida en una acuosa oscuridad y un escalofriante frio, algunos de los picos eran peligrosos y cortantes se extendían hacia muchas direcciones y aunque era tenebroso el lugar tenía cierta seducción hacia lo oscuro.

Si la situación fuera otra, Jaina se hubiera dedicado a encontrar el encanto de aquel sitio "Perfectamente encantador" si de misterios se tratara, si no si dirigiera directamente para ejecutar a Sylvanas Windrunner, sería realmente un deleite explorarla. La ansiedad amenazaba con cortarle la visión a la hija del mar cuando clavaba las uñas a la pared de al lado, podía ver su respiración escapándosele por la boca, la humedad del lugar se le picaba la nariz de forma incomoda, le ponía los nervios de punta.

— Que pesadilla — murmuro mientras limpiaba su húmedo guante en la capa de seda azul marino que le cubría la espalda. Se concentró en llegar a su objetivo para no dar pie a sus emociones contradictorias.

Los magos más poderosos contenidos en la alianza y la horda se unieron en batalla contra los renegados y como un acto de osadía lograron capturar a una mal herida Sylvanas formando una prisión de rocas, no solo era piedras punzantes en todo lado, estaba forjada con magia, una prisión en medio de lo que hace poco había sido un campo de batalla. El acto en cuestión había sido el punto de gane en la batalla. El grupo de los renegados fue derrotado casi de inmediato sin su oscura líder al mando, Nathanos había sido abatido en el campo de lucha dejando a la Banshee Queen completamente sola.

Rápidamente se había generado una discusión entre los grandes líderes, alguien debía adentrarse en la caverna para terminar con Sylvanas. A pesar de la insistencia del joven Anduin y de Vereesa para obtener un juicio por el alma de Sylvanas, el resto de líderes y generales de guerra claudicaron alegando que la dama oscura no era merecedora de tal acto de misericordia, que además podría ser más un acto de crueldad considerando que la misma estaba herida de muerte.

Con deseos de venganza muchos se habían ofrecido para acabar con el alma en pena, pero Anduin los rechazaba de inmediato, era un joven demasiado bondadoso como para dejar que algo así sucediera. El joven rey ya estaba deliberando si ir el mismo, Jaina sabía que el joven no tenía el corazón para cometer el acto, tenía la valentía para hacerlo pero realmente no quería hacerlo.

— Yo lo hare — había resonado la voz de Alleria, su cara era una estoica piedra sin emociones pero sus ojos estaban angustiosos, no lo podía esconder y la mirada deshecha de la menor de las Windrunner sobre ella no la ayudaba.

— No tienes que hacerlo — insistió Anduin

— Eso, esa cosa…alguna vez fue mi hermana, es mi responsabilidad hacerlo —

— Es mejor que lo haga yo — interrumpió Jaina — Por la naturaleza mágica del lugar es más seguro que vaya un hechicero, además no se trata de solo ir y matarla, se debe destruir su alma para que no vuelva nunca más ni tampoco pueda ser resucitada — Bajo la cabeza evitando mirar a Vereesa mientras sacaba una especie de daga con símbolos celtas que ella misma había creado con ese fin — Soy la más indicada para esto —

De aquella manera Jaina se terminó internando en la caverna encantada. Había dejado atrás a una muy devastada Vereesa que admitió de cierta manera que prefería a Jaina para acabar con su hermana, pero antes que la hija del mar se fuera le rogo por un poco de clemencia por Sylvanas, para que no fuera cruel con ella en sus últimos instantes, por lo menos por la Sylvanas que alguna vez fue.

Un leve escalofrió le recorrió la espalda a la hechicera, solo miraba la negrura que se internaba en el camino rocoso que se estaba abriendo ante ella. Por fin había llegado a una especie de ampliación de las rocas. En el centro yacía una roca aguda y negra, en el mismo estaba atrapada Sylvanas, como si estuviera congela en hielo, agarrada por sus extremidades y espalda, movida ligeramente hacia atrás. La dama oscura probablemente había intentado escapar por lo que su cuerpo había quedado aprisionado en el mismo acto y las quemaduras de la magia eran evidentes en su armadura.

El frio la golpeo con crueldad cuando se acercó a la elfa, los magos debieron congelar la cueva a propósito considerando la sensibilidad de los elfos hacia el frio, Jaina no estaba del todo segura que algo tan simple como el clima afectara a los no muertos, sin embargo continuo acercándose a la inerte Banshee Queen, tenía un flecha clavada profundamente en el centro de su pecho, allí donde una vez fue empalada por la espada de su antiguo amor Arthas ¿Estaba realmente con vida? Su cara no mostraba ningún signo de vital, estaba con los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta como si estuviera descansando en el sueño eterno, daba la impresión que se había ido ya de este mundo.

Jaina trago audiblemente, ya sentía la pesadez sobre sus hombros, no sabía porque le afectaba tanto la muerte de aquel ser tan despreciable, pero algo en su corazón se descerrajaba con solo mirarla, tal vez los recuerdos de su niñez y los relatos de Vereesa la habían tocado realmente. Era una pena que la Ranger General de Silvermoon llegara hasta ese punto tan bajo, jamás tendría paz. La hija del mar agacho la mirada con pesar, saco la daga susurrando un hechizo que ilumino los símbolos de esta. Acerco el instrumento hacia el pecho de la dama oscura, cerca de la flecha que tenía incrustada, arrancaría los vestigios del alma que había quedado en su cuerpo, los destruiría, era su misión.

— Lady Proudmoore — Una voz desdeñosa advirtió a Jaina en retroceder de inmediato, los ojos rojos de Sylvanas ya estaban abiertos y le miraban cansados pero desafiantes — Que grata sorpresa — movió la cabeza para mirar mejor a la hechicera — Estaba empezando a creer que se habían olvidado de mi — Se burlo

— Sylvanas Windrunner. Los renegados han caído. Tu fiel seguidor Nathanos ha muerto en batalla — Con la mención de su campeón las cejas de Sylvanas se alzaron comprobando que algo le había afectado — Tú has caído, has sido derrotada, vengo a ejecutarte y enviar tu alma al más allá para que no vuelvas nunca más —

La ex General tardo un rato en responder, analizando las palabras de Jaina con paciencia, dejo de fruncir el ceño después de un momento, volteo el rostro para mirar la pared sin ningún interés

— Que dramática Lady Proudmoore —

Jaina parpadeo desconcertada, a pesar de su situación actual la Banshee Queen no dejaba su imagen altanera y su cara de mofa. La hija del mar mantuvo la daga cerca suyo pero no alzo las manos, se sentía un poco cohibida, el hecho de que Sylvanas estaba aun con viva hacia más difícil ejecutar su misión.

— ¿Por qué te enviaron a ti a hacerlo? ¿Por qué no vino el niño rey? ¿O mis hermanas… Acaso mis hermanas no querían ensuciarse las manos con mi sangre? —

— ¿Hubieras preferido que viniera alguna de ellas? —

El silencio reino por unos instantes donde la dama oscura fruncía los labios con el pensamiento — No. Vereesa es muy débil y Alleria es algo... dramática… más que tú incluso — le observo con menosprecio causando enojo en Jaina, una leve sonrisa de triunfo se le dibujo a la elfa oscura

— Ellas aun sienten cariño por ti. Alleria jamás lo admitiría pero aun sigues siendo su hermana o alguna vez lo fuiste. Y Vereesa…pues ella te ama demasiado —

— Muy débil —

— ¡Ella es más fuerte de lo que tú nunca has sido! — No pudo evitar gritarle, a Jaina le hervía la sangre, no soportaba que se burlara de su amiga, no de alguien que a pesar de todos sus atrocidades la seguía amando.

Pero a Sylvanas no le afecto en lo más mínimo la furia mal contenida de la hechicera, su mirada altanera seguía fija en ella así que prosiguió — El amor solo es una debilidad disfrazada Lady Proudmoore, es capaz de matar más que la misma guerra —

— Solo es debilidad para quienes jamás lo han sentido —

Ante esto la fachada de seguridad de Sylvanas se quebró, oscureció su mirada mostrando los colmillos intentando apaciguar la ira — ¿Crees que no sé lo que es el amor? — Enarco una ceja — Yo sé todo sobre el amor, crecí en el seno de una familia calurosa, tenía amigos fieles hasta la muerte, forme mi propia familia — Sylvanas hizo una pausa, levanto la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a Jaina sonriendo cruelmente — El amor es efímero… tan falso y corto como la vida misma, el amor puede convertir al ser más honorable en un monstruo… yo sé todo sobre el amor — las palabras le salieron como un susurro quebradizo

Jaina deseo que el pequeño discurso no la disgustara pero la incomodidad recorría su espalda como un hielo resbaladizo enviando punzadas melancólicas a todo su ser, le sudaban las manos y su ceño permeancia fruncido. Sentía esa curiosidad pulsante en el estómago ¿Cómo había llegado Sylvanas a convertirse en ese ser tan despreciable y odiado? La Ranger General de Silvermoon de los altos elfos, una líder suprema, la más amada y respetada, cuyo liderazgo y hazañas no tuvieron comparación, una mujer leal con un corazón noble que entregaba la vida por su gente. Las historias de sus proezas traspasaban las fronteras llegando hasta el mismo Kul Tiras, Jaina había escuchado de ella desde que era niña y secretamente le admiraba, una heroína hasta la muerte… jamás pensó que el hombre que una vez amo acabaría con la vida de una de sus más grandes heroínas convirtiéndola en lo que era ahora.

Dio algunos pasos en círculo respirando con profundidad antes de detenerse de espaldas a la elfa. Veressa se lo había comentado una vez, Sylvanas tuvo una familia, murieron el mismo día, frente a sus ojos, asesinados por el ejército de Arthas mientras ella caía a manos del rey. El último día en el que aquel ser tuvo honor, aquello que amaba no era su vida, era su familia. Se dio vuelta para hacer frente a la mujer.

— Cuéntame sobre ellas —

— ¿Qué? —

— Tu familia, tu hogar —

— ¿Por qué haría tal cosa Lady Proudmoore? — la elfa pronuncio su nombre con odio contenido, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar las bilis, incluso su mirada se había oscurecido irradiando ira

— Esta será la última vez que hablaras de ellas… será la última vez que podrás recordarlas — Sylvanas se desinflo por completo enviando una rápida pero vidriosa mirada a la hechicera, la ira el orgullo y todo lo demás desapareció cuando clavo sus ojos al piso…era la primera vez que Jaina la veía rendirse.

Sylvanas se negaba a mirarla, estudiaba pensativamente algún punto en el suelo, inerte, en ruinas, aunque la hechicera podría haber jurado que algo de vida pasaba por esos ojos mientras se mantenía en aquella posición, como si observara las imágenes sobre el suelo, estuvo mucho tiempo en silencio con los ojos perdidos ahí, sin dar algún indicio de movimiento, Jaina abrió la boca para preguntarle de nuevo pero fue interrumpida por el murmullo de la ex general

— Mi esposa se llamaba Lisiret — Sylvanas le miro mostrando los dientes, no amenazadoramente si no como quien intenta sacar las palabras de su garganta — Nuestra bebe se llamaba Aura…tenía unos ojos preciosos, expresivos como los de su madre —se relajó recostando la cabeza hacia la protuberancia de piedra, cerró los ojos perdiéndose en sus recuerdos

— Vivíamos en una finca en los tranquilos bosques de Quel'thalas, un lugar maravilloso, un verdadero paraíso…al sur tenías los bosques y al norte estaban las costas, si te acercabas lo suficiente podías sentir la briza del mar salándote la piel, aun así el bosque era lo más fascinante, olía a cedros de día y a flor nocturna en la noche, las lluvias eran tibias, era como bañarse en los rayos de sol. Las noches eran estrelladas y tan negras como el cabello de mi esposa, solía volver de los rastreos en el páramo trayendo bayas silvestres para ella… eran sus favoritos, me gustaba cortarle flores pero Lisiret se molestaba mucho, las lastimaba según ella, realmente amaba las flores —

La ex general soltó una diminuta risa amarga, a Jaina le dolió el corazón — Aura era muy tranquila, casi no lloraba, dormía toda la noche y amaba los baños de agua tibia a la luz del sol, Lisiret insistía en que se parecía a mí ya que era callada, pero se que se parecía más a ella, su carácter sereno y pacífico, sus ojos transmitiendo paz, amaba mirar su rostro y cantarle cada noche, era una niña preciosa, no porque fuera mi hija…pero en serio era hermosa — Jaina no dijo nada, el nudo en la garganta se lo impedía, el rostro contrariado de la Banshee Queen era muy difícil de mirar, recuerdos felices pero dolorosos recorrían su cara — No pude hacer nada ese día, el rey exánime apareció de improviso en las mismas fronteras de Quel'thalas al mando de un ejército de podridos no muertos, mis hombres intentaron retener la invasión y evacuar a la mayoría pero todo fue en vano, pocos se salvaron ese día… mi familia no estaba entre ellos —

Sylvanas finalmente abrió los ojos pero no miro a Jaina, observo algún punto en la pared — Mi esposa y mi hija murieron en un campo de flores en Quel Thalas, los tulipanes fueron su ultima morada, no hubo quien honrara sus cuerpos, ese día Sylvanas Windrunner la Ranger General de Silvermoon murió, mi corazón nunca pudo descansar al lado de mi amada ni de mi hija — su mirada cayó sobre Proudmoore, endureció el rostro como una piedra tallada, aquellos ojos rojos apuñalaron a la hechicera, esa mirada iracunda escondía lagrimas que no podían ser derramadas, para la hija del mar fue fácil identificarlas.

Jaina quería llorar pero no iba a mostrar esa debilidad ante la dama oscura, suspiro con pesar conteniendo sus emociones y llenándose de valor.

— Sylvanas Windrunner … honrare a la mujer que alguna vez fuiste —

La aludida frunció el ceño lista para lanzar un comentario ponzoñoso contra la hechicera pero esta le corto las palabras — Te prometo que honrare a tu amada y a tu hija también — Las largas orejas de la elfa cayeron como las de un animal sumiso y sin responder nada, ladeo la cabeza con un movimiento similar a un asentimiento y cerró los ojos esperando por lo que venía.

Jaina levanto la daga en dirección a ella, lista para terminar con la orden por la que fue enviada a esa celda de piedra oscura y encantada, se encontró con que le temblaban las manos como si estuviera hipotérmica, aquello no se sentía correcto, aunque sí lo era, no había perdón para Sylvanas, la estela de muerte y dolor que había dejado en su paso era demasiado grande, había lastimado a su gente, a sus hermanas a muchos inocentes e incluso la misma Jaina fue víctima de las consecuencias de la nefasta guerra e hilo de muerte que la Banshee Queen provoco con sus decisiones y acciones. Sin embargo no era justo para aquella que fue alguna vez, la General Windrunner nunca pudo ser honrada ni honrar a los suyos, presencio la destrucción de su tierra y la muerte de su familia, jamás obtuvo una muerte limpia. Se convirtió en un ser lleno de odio que sembró destrucción y finalmente su alma seria aniquilada, condenada a la tortura en el más allá perseguida por Arthas.

El pensamiento trágico le cruzo la mente, la General nunca podría reunirse con su familia en la eternidad. La hechicera bajo la daga exhalando el aire que se congelaba en sus pulmones, se apartó de Sylvanas dirigiéndose hasta la pared apoyo el antebrazo junto con su frente, de pronto las gélidas rocas de la prisión le helaban la piel metiéndose hasta sus huesos ¡Pero que cruel era el destino! ni uno solo se salvaba de su ferocidad. Las ganas de vomitar y desmayarse le debilitaron las piernas.

— Lady Proudmoore — la voz de Sylvanas le llamo, Jaina podía haber jurado que había un atisbo de preocupación en su tono — Haz lo que has venido hacer —

— Lo hare … solo déjame un momento — suspiro de nuevo

— ¿Por qué te detienes? —

— Solo medito para calmar mi alma …—

— En época de guerra no hay meditación que traiga paz, en cambio la muerte …—

— ¡La muerte no te traerá paz a ti! — Gruño alzando su mirada hacia la otra, desafiándola a que le contradijera, por un segundo Sylvanas se sorprendió por la frustración que expresaba la hija del mar y la ira destello en su interior

— No deseo tu lastima — escupió con amargura y de pronto una sonrisa de desprecio se le instalo en la cara — Sinceramente espera más de ti ¿Dónde está la valentía que profesa el linaje de tu familia Lady Proudmoore? —

— ¿Lastima? No es lastima lo que te tengo Sylvanas — su respiración ligeramente irregular la acompaño mientras se erguía para encarar a la Banshee Queen — Ni si quiera es misericordia —

Sus miradas arrogantes chocaron por un tiempo, los ojos rojos de Sylvanas eran desafiantes pero expectantes como implorando una respuesta, si Jaina no supiera su verdadera naturaleza diría que ese brillo era la luz de un alma con vida, el alma de una guerrera.

— Voy a acabar contigo hoy Sylvanas, de eso no tengas duda, arrancare el alma de tu cuerpo para que dejes este mundo de una vez por todas —

— Entonces, no vaciles en tus actos Lady Jaina Proudmoore —

Jaina se acercó estudiando el altivo rostro de la ex General detuvo sus pasos en el trono de piedra al que estaba aprisionada la elfa oscura, entrecerró los ojos dedicándole una mirada profunda.

— Te daré el respeto que mereces… el respeto que merece la mujer que alguna vez fuiste — siseo con algo de melancolía — Tu alma será arrancada hoy de tu cuerpo, sufrirás en la oscuridad infinita — Sylvanas mostro los colmillos como un perro acorralado — No volverás a ver a los que alguna vez amaste — continuo la hija del mar — eso lo sabes —

— Se lo que me espera —

— Déjame darte respeto entonces, te daré un último deseo antes de que eso ocurra —

— ¿De qué mierda me hablas? — gruño la elfa oscura

— Te puedo dar un día con ellas —

— ¿Qué? —

— Creare una dimensión entre el espacio y el tiempo con mi magia, algo que no existe pero existe solo en ese espacio, solo será un día, es todo lo que puede contener esa dimensión —

— ¡No juegues conmigo Jaina Proudmoore!... No con eso — Sylvanas apretó tan fuerte los dientes que Jaina suavizo la mirada ante la evidente reacción de la no muerta

— No lo hago, soy una hechicera poderosa, de eso estas consiente Lady Windrunner, he dominado ese arte, realmente lo he hecho, no lo uso porque es un engaño a la verdadera realidad…pero en esta ocasión…solo en esta… estoy dispuesta a dar ese paso —

La cara de Sylvanas era una mezcla entre duda y sorpresa genuina, trago saliva dolorosamente y elevo las cejas con la boca abierta, había esperanza oculta en la dudoso rostro de la Banshee Queen, casi por instinto intento moverse de su rocosa prisión, pero la magia atada a ella la quemo al instante impidiéndole moverse, algo de humo salió de las quemaduras, Jaina se preocupó pero Sylvanas solo frunció los labios con un silbido entrecortado

— ¿Puedes? — la pregunta salió como un murmullo

— Si. Puedo hacerlo —

— ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? —

— Estas atrapada a una prisión rocosa, tus opciones no son muchas… además no tienes que hacerlo, puedes rechazar la oferta, solo estoy ofreciendo esto en honor a la Ranger General Sylvanas Windrunner — Jaina levanto la barbilla — ¿Lo aceptas? —

Sylvanas no respondió de inmediato la observo sin pestañear y luego cerro los ojos, suspiro como si tuviera aliento, sus largas orejas elficas se movieron como las de un gato nervioso

— Si — abrió los ojos y observo a la hija del mar delante suyo, una pequeña esperanza brillaba en aquellos orbes rojos que la miraban sin vacilación, Jaina no necesito más palabras, dio un par de pasos más cerca de las dama oscura, puso una mano sobre la roca que aprisionaba uno de los brazos de la no muerta, Sylvanas sintió en ese instante el pinchazo de la magia recorriendo su piel, como la electricidad de un rayo pero no tan devastadora, era como un cosquilleo duro y pulsante en su interior. Justo en la otra mano de la hechicera se formaba una bola irregular de energía blancuzca que comenzaba a expandirse en orbitas en diferentes direcciones

— Te daré una advertencia antes …esto no es pasado, ni presente, ni futuro, no existe en nuestro tiempo, solo será un día que existe en ese espacio, nada ahí puede cambiar esta realidad, aun si adviertes lo que les pasara no lograras cambiar este presente, como sugerencia…solo disfruta ese tiempo con ellas —

Sylvanas la miro significativamente, asintió sin decir palabra, la hechicera capto el agradecimiento en sus ojos, casi imperceptible, pero ahí estaba, una mirada que no derrochaba altivez, ni desconfianza, ni tampoco odio, Jaina vacilo con una sonrisa triste, el calor irradiaba entre ambas…la magia estaba empezando a apoderarse de todo a su alrededor.

— Ve con ellas — fue lo último que escucho Sylvanas antes de ser cegada por completo por la magia que la llevaría de nuevo con su amada familia.


	2. Capitulo 2

Silencio… era todo, el silencio reinaba en cada parte junto con la oscuridad, se complementaban como si se tratara de un rompecabezas que comenzaba a tener forma de alguna manera inexplicable, era similar a un pozo, se sentía como estar en el fondo, oscuro frio y silencioso, el eco de los pensamientos estaba presente en todo los alrededores, si la nada fuera algo, la nada sería eso…

El frio y la oscuridad empezaron a desaparecer, cada vez se sentía menos ese silencio. Cuando Sylvanas fue consiente, la calidez era lo que la rodeaba y su cuerpo ya no se sentía igual que antes, había algo extraño en él. Sus pesados parpados empezaron a moverse con la molestia de estar cerrados, no abrió los ojos de inmediato la luz era demasiado fuerte, presiono con fuerza sus parpados ¿Qué era todo eso? El ambiente se sentía muy cálido.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luz, observando como poco a poco las figuras que empezaban a tener forma, los rayos del sol golpeaban el rostro de la General, miró el techo de la habitación, madera de pino, el olor ya picaba en su nariz, cuando Sylvanas abrió los ojos de golpe la luz del potente sol que entraba por la ventana le golpeo las retinas, alzo su brazo para cubrirse obteniendo otra sorpresa.

Se observó el brazo con atención, su piel era cálida, clara y blanda ya no estaba dura u oscura ni podrida, Sylvanas se tocó el rostro con la punta de sus dedos, tenía miedo, estaba igual que su brazo, era cálido…suave…vivo… contorneo su nariz, sus labios, resbalo los dedos por su sedoso cabello rubio, podía sentir su pulso palpitar atreves de la piel, se colocó la otra mano en el pecho. El latido de su corazón era fuerte, era rápido, era vivo. Sylvanas estaba viva. Muy viva.

Dio un respingo cuando sintió algo moverse a su lado. Se quedó sin aire observando la espalda que se movía con respiración lenta y acompasada a su lado. La General la miro moverse un poco acomodándose en las sabanas…ese cabello negro…

— ¿Lisiret? — la pregunta salió como un sollozo — ¿Lisiret? —

— ¿Mmm? —

— ¿Eres tú? — se ahogó con sus propias palabras

La aludida se volvió frente a Sylvanas, estaba adormilada pero entrecerró los ojos cuando vio el rostro sentimental de su esposa. Ella no perdió el tiempo se abalanzo hacia Lisiret besándola con desespero, una sonrisa se le dibujo en los labios mientras los presionaba sobre los de su esposa y le acariciaba el rostro con ternura.

— Si soy yo, pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —le miro preocupada, vio que una lagrima cayo por el borde de su sonrisa — ¿Sylvanas estas bien? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas llorando? —

— No es nada — sonrió limpiándose los ojos — Solo estoy….muy feliz de verte esta mañana — sonrió embelesada

— ¿Estas segura? — se preocupo

— Si —

— Ok — le miro un momento más antes de arrastrarse por la cama para sentarse — Iré por Aura para preparar el desayuno —

Los ojos de Sylvanas se abrieron con ilusión latente y de un salto corrió hacia la habitación de la bebe, dejando atrás a su extrañada esposa. Abrió la puerta del cuarto con más fuerza de la necesaria, al instante se arrepintió ya que el ruido pudo haber despertado a la pequeña, pero se había equivocado, su hija tenía un sueño pesado y seguía durmiendo como si no pasara nada.

Le observo descansar en la cuna, el pijama violeta cubría su pequeño cuerpo, su pecho subía y bajaba con tranquilidad, tenía la nariz enrojecida debido a la frescura de la mañana, sus dedos se abrían delicadamente mientras soñaba alguna cosa. Sylvanas la miro con amor, finalmente y con mucho cuidado la levanto, le sostuvo la cabeza con una mano y el cuerpo con la otra mientras le mecía lentamente. Coloco un suave beso en la frente de su hija, se le humedecieron los ojos casi de inmediato cuando la observo de nuevo, esta vez la pequeña había despertado, miraba el rostro de su madre con la curiosidad y el cariño que solo los bebes pueden tener

— Hola — un balbuceo con una sonrisa fue la respuesta de Aura cuando alzo una mano para tocar la nariz de su madre con sus diminutos dedos, Sylvanas rio contenta y se dejó hacer — Ya te he dicho que eres la bebe más hermosa que jamás he visto —

Lisiret las observo recostada el marco de la puerta, había cierta curiosidad cuando cruzo la mirada con Sylvanas, ella simplemente le sonrió de vuelta, demasiado feliz para poder hacer cualquier otra cosa en su lugar.

— Vamos, voy a preparar el desayuno —

* * *

Sylvanas se llenó la boca con aquel pan suave y dulce que preparaba su esposa. Tomo frutas silvestres para llevárselas a la boca al mismo tiempo que engullía el pan, no tenía delicadeza alguna, parecía que la rubia no había comido en meses

— Si lo que estas intentando es suicidarte con un trozo de comida atravesado en la garganta lo estás haciendo excelentemente — le regaño su esposa — Por favor ten cuidado

— Me alegra mucho que te reusaras a tener sirvientes, ellos no cocinarían tan bien como tú —

— No tan bien como para que te atragantes — discutió — además tú también cocinas bien —

Sylvanas alimento a Aura a su lado, la sonrisa no había desaparecido de su cara— De ninguna manera cocino como tú. La lista de mi arte culinario solo contiene presas cocidas al fuego con algunas hierbas especiales en medio del bosque —

—Y eso es maravilloso — entrecerró los ojos en una fina línea divertida por el comportamiento de Sylvanas

— ¿Sabes lo que es realmente maravilloso?… tu esposa mía, eres una maravilla— atinó a decir, esperando una reacción ruborizada por parte de Lisiret, contuvo la risa cuando la elfa de cabello azabache alzo a Aura como excusa para levantarse de la mesa y cubrir el breve rubor de sus mejillas

— Andas muy romántica hoy Lady Windrunner, pero es muy temprano para lo que estas intentando — Sylvanas levantó la cabeza, observó su picara mirada, mientras Lisiret avanzaba hacia la salida sonriendo con sutileza — Quizás más tardé —

* * *

Las gotas de agua caían del cabello de Lisiret cuando esta intenta más mal que bien bañar a Aura en la tina del jardín trasero, parecía ser el momento preferido de la pequeña por lo que se ponía más inquieta de lo acostumbrado, dando palmadas contra el agua tibia, risotadas alegres resonaban por todo el jardín. No le permitían a su madre enjabonarla correctamente. Sylvanas le observaba sentada en las gradas de la gran cabaña. No perdía detalle de la expresión de ambas, cuna de la felicidad de la Ranger General.

— Sabes, deberíamos ir a Silvermoon y pedirles a los hechiceros de Quel'thalas que nos asistan para poder tener otro bebe — bromeo

— Si obtengo otra pequeña copia tuya moriré antes del verano — le replico luchando con la ansiosa bebe de la tina

La mención de la muerte le trajo a Sylvanas de vuelta a la cruda realidad, aquello no era real, una ilusión que no había traído ni a su esposa ni a su hija de nuevo. Estaban muertas, y aunque todo se sentía real, jamás volvería a estar junto a ellas. Observo a su lado las flores de su jardín, se mecían con la brisa de la mañana, tulipanes amarillos se inclinaban hacia el frente. Los pulmones de Sylvanas se vaciaron causándole dolor, las lágrimas le picaron los ojos pero se negó a dejarlas salir.

Una suave mano se posó gentilmente sobre su mejilla — Bromeaba sabes…tendría mil hijos contigo, sería más que feliz si todos fueran igual ti — Sylvanas sonrió avergonzada, dejo que su mejilla descansara en la palma de Lisiret, se limpió los ojos evitando que las lágrimas se atrevieran a salir sin su permiso

— Lo sé —

— ¿Que hay en tu mente querida mía? — cuestionó, mirando atenta cada expresión de la cara de Sylvanas.

Ella tomo la mano de su mejilla bajándola pero sin soltarla, se tomó unos segundos para acariciar los nudillos de la azabache, unió sus dedos girando el rostro para besar el centro de su mano — Soy consciente de lo mucho que te amo y te amare toda mi existencia — respondió sinceramente, aunque pensando detenidamente en cada palabra que decía.

Lisiret le tomo del dobladillo de su camisa para levantarla y unir sus labios en un apasionado beso que Sylvanas no dudo en responder con fervor, mordiéndose el labio y con la respiración cortada su mirada se intensifico.

— Seguiremos más tarde — sugirió la pelinegra — ¿No te gustaría hacer un picnic? Me gustaría almorzar afuera, además he preparado comida para llevar —

— Cualquier cosa que quieras —

* * *

Caminaron por los senderos, entre árboles y colinas, Sylvanas insistió en cargar a Aura y los demás utensilios, no había momento que quisiera separase de ninguna de las dos. Lisiret la dejo hacer y se detuvo cada cierto tiempo para hablarle a su esposa sobre los tipos de flores que encontraban a lo largo del sendero. Por su puesto Sylvanas le presto atención a todo lo que decía, de vez en cuando le hacía preguntas y todas le eran contestadas con emoción. Llegaron después a su lugar favorito, un hermoso claro de bosque donde nacían las frutillas silvestres que Lisiret tanto amaba, donde solo se escuchaba el susurro de los arboles por la brisa y el canto de los pájaros a su alrededor.

La General cazo un conejo y lo coció en una fogata para complacer a su esposa que tanto alababa sus habilidades culinarias adquiridas como guardabosques, luego de llenarse el estómago con carne fresca, frutillas y otros alimentos hechos por Lisiret se recostaron en la hierba, Aura estaba en medio de las dos durmiendo, ya agotada por la emoción con la mano envuelta en uno de los dedos de Sylvanas, la pelinegra observaba el cielo azul con una sonrisa brillante, hablaba de temas triviales que a Sylvanas le parecían de los más interesantes viniendo de los labios de sus amada.

En algún momento recordaron como se habían enamorado, siendo Lisiret una sirvienta de la cocina de Kael'thas, como la Ranger General se había quedado muda la primera vez que la vio, como Lisiret le preparaba platos especiales solo para ella, para que se los llevara a sus viajes. Nathanos su más fiel amigo humano solía bromearle con eso, diciéndole que ya estaba dominada…y eso… era totalmente cierto. Recordaron como en una caminata por los senderos donde Sylvanas se ofreció a acompañarla se dieron su primer beso. Se habían cortejado mutuamente hasta que decidieron casarse. El día de su matrimonio Vereesa le ayudo con su vestido, le murmuro al oído que su madre y Alleria estarían muy felices y orgullosas de poder verla tan feliz y haciendo su propia familia. Sylvanas sabía que era cierto. Recordaron el día que ambas partieron a Silvermoon para poder cumplir su deseo de ser madres mediante la magia pura de los mejores hechiceros de Quel'thalas. Recordaron el día del nacimiento de Aura, como Sylvanas lloro junto con Liseret cuando vieron el rostro de su bebe por primera vez, recordaron como su hija les trajo más luz a su vida. Recordaron todo eso y mucho más sobre la hierba fresca de Quel'thalas.

El cielo empezaba a decolorarse a naranja cuando decidieron volver a su hogar, para sorpresa de la General se toparon con su hermana Vereesa que con disgusto acompañaba al joven Rhonin. Se detuvieron para platicar y a que su hermana pudiera ver a su sobrina y mimarla antes de continuar con su viaje. Sylvanas observo con cierta melancolía como Lisiret conversaba con el mago con naturalidad, acostumbrada a los humanos por Nathanos quien les solía visitar con frecuencia. De reojo vio como Vereesa depositaba besos por toda la cara de Aura y esta estallaba en carcajadas.

— Él te agradara —

— ¿Qué? —

— Rhonin, él te va a terminar agradando — le señalo con la cabeza donde su esposa y el hechicero conversaban, Vereesa se lo pensó por un momento y luego arrugo la cara

— No soy tan simpatizante con los humanos como tu hermana — Sylvanas resoplo una carcajada y observo la tierra a sus pies… hace mucho que no tenía un momento como ese, donde se mantenía serena y llena de paz

— Lady Vereesa, es hora de continuar nuestro camino — Rhonin hizo un gesto de respeto hacia las Windrunner, mientras la menor le entregaba la bebe a Lisiret despidiéndose de ella también.

— Vereesa — le llamo antes de que se alejara

— Dime —

Sylvanas dio tres pasos hacia ella y coloco un beso suave en su frente, congelando de sorpresa a su hermana, con gesto cariñoso le acomodo el flequillo que cubría su frente, le miro con ojos humedecidos como si se tratara de una niña pequeña —No importa las circunstancias que pasen… siempre te amare mi pequeña luna —Se alejó de ella para unirse a su esposa de vuelta a su hogar.

* * *

Tarde por la noche, después de sus respectivas duchas y de cambiar sus ropas por algunas más cómodas para dormir, Sylvanas se dirigió a la habitación de Aura para cantarle por última vez a su pequeña hija quien ya estaba dormitando en sus brazos.

La suave melodía salió de lo profundo de la garganta de Sylvanas, con delicadeza sostuvo su cabeza y cuerpo, se balanceo lentamente, de un lado a otro, tarareando el melódico sonido con simpleza, observo como sus pequeños parpados empezaron a cerrase de a poco, rindiéndose al balanceo y al bella canción que entornaban los labios de su madre. Por último la rubia le coloco con mucho cuidado sobre la cuna, con la misma ternura roso débilmente la piel de sus mejillas, despidiéndose de su pequeño ángel con dedicación, esta vez las lágrimas no pudieron ser detenidas salpicaron el rostro de la elfa manchándole la cara con gotas de tristeza y felicidad mezcladas.

Sintió un abrazo por la espalda que la jalo suavemente hasta que los cuerpos se tocaron, dejando un delicado beso detrás de su oído. Sylvanas se acurruco a ella, dejándose llevar por el toque suave de sus manos.

— Hoy te he visto llorar más veces que en todo nuestro matrimonio — los susurros de Lisiret eran calmos — ¿Hay algo que este mal? — Sylvanas se dio la vuelta para colocar la frente contra la suya

— Aunque te cueste creerlo amada mía, son lágrimas de felicidad, he tenido el mejor día de mi existencia —

— El día aún no ha terminado — la pelinegra le roso los labios como burla de un beso — vamos a nuestra habitación — y sin ninguna queja Sylvanas se dejó llevar

Cerraron la puerta tras ellas, la luz baja y el aire tibio se complementaba con el ambiente, pronto las ropas desaparecieron en el suelo de madera. Los besos delicados se perdieron en la piel de la otra, sus lenguas dibujaron patrones tortuosos a lo largo de sus cuerpos, detallando cada centímetro de su arte. Sylvanas se tomó el tiempo para hacer el amor con su esposa, utilizo todo lo que sabía para llevarla hasta su punto máximo de placer, pronto los suspiros se había transformado en gemidos y pequeños gritos, sus manos fueron más allá, no solo tocaron su cuerpo si no también tocaron su mente, su boca bebió hasta la última gota de pasión que transmitía su amada que en ocasiones temblaba sosteniéndose en sus poderosos brazos. Al final habían emprendido una danza con las piernas enredadas, rodando, suspirando y a veces rasguñando a la otra, terminaron al mismo tiempo, podría decirse que era magia lo que habían logrado.

— Te amo — una temblorosa Sylvanas sollozaba sobre su agotada esposa, apenas y podía hablar

— Ya no llores más — le pidió mirándole con puro cariño

— Es que te amo —

— Lo sé — Lisiret suspiro con una sonrisa y le limpio el rostro a Sylvanas — Yo también te amo, eso lo sabes —

— Si —

— Nunca lo olvides — Lisiret empezaba acerrar los ojos

— No duermas … no aun — le suplico

— Estoy agotada — acaricio la piel de su mejilla —Es hora de que tú también descanses —

— Lisiret… te amere siempre — le repitió

— Yo también te amare siempre Sylvanas — murmuro rindiéndose al sueño para siempre

Sylvanas le observo con amor, descanso sobre ella, abrazándose con fuerza, sintiendo como su cuerpo también sucumbía al sueño. Hacía mucho que no sentía tanta felicidad junta, hacía mucho que no sonreía de verdad. Aquel día, fue el mejor regalo que jamás podría tener, sabía que no lo merecía pero la agradecía con todo su corazón. El sueño ya la vencía no podía tener los ojos abiertos, los cerros y una sonrisa pacífica y pura se le dibujo en el rostro.

— Gracias Jaina — susurro. Después todo se volvió negro.

La palma de Jaina descanso en la mejilla de la Banshee Queen mientras los últimos vestigios del alma de Sylvanas eran arrancados por el estilete en su mano, de su boca nacían susurros arcanos, incomprensibles para cualquiera que no fuera conocedor de la magia, apenas audibles, sollozados como si salieran con dolor, lágrimas se derraman en silencio acariciaban la piel de su rostro, sus labios se detuvieron en un ínstate, su mandíbula se tensó y apretó los dientes con un gruñido de frustración, esta vez las lágrimas le salieron con fuerza recorriéndole las mejillas hasta el mentón, se culpaba, observo el pasivo y gentil rostro de la ya sin vida Sylvanas y guardo la daga en el cinto de su cadera.

— Lo siento —

Trago saliva y como un acto sin fuerzas coloco la frente en el hombro de la dama oscura aun sin bajar la mano que descansa en la fría mejilla de la otra, no podía respirar bien, sentía que moría de impotencia, murmuro disculpas que se confundían con sollozos, Jaina no le había mencionado a la Banshee Queen que para darle aquel regalo debió sostener la magia con su presencia, debió ser parte del entorno para alimentar aquella inusitada dimensión y aunque su presencia no fuera notada ella estaba ahí manteniéndose cerca para que la energía no se desvaneciera en ningún momento.

Había sido testigo del tiempo que la ex General había pasado con su familia, cada momento vivido con sus seres queridos, incluso estuvo cuando compartía cama con su esposa y con un sonrojo hasta las orejas había decidido desviar la mirada y concentrarse en el ambiente con la esperanza de respetar la privacidad de las mujeres. Cada instante que la veía disfrutar junto con sus seres queridos la hacía desear poder hacer ese día eterno para Sylvanas, fue dolorosamente desgarrador verla terminar ese momento con palabras de agradecimiento hacia ella.

¿Agradecerle a su verdugo? Jaina sentía que no merecía su gratitud, no sintió justicia al llevarse el alma de la dama oscura ¿Qué así debía ser? Si, así debía ser ¿Pero era justo? Si, probablemente lo era, aunque ya Jaina no sabía lo que era justo. Sylvanas era dueña de sus actos y tan culpable como Arthas de la destrucción y desolación que dejaron a su paso, sin embargo eso no la hizo sentir mejor.

Bajo la mano del rostro de Sylvanas tomando la flecha que yacía hundida profundamente en su pecho. La quebró con todas sus fuerzas lanzándola lejos de ellas. Decidió quedarse un momento más sobre su hombro esperando que la gran elfa le regala un poco de fuerza para poder continuar con su vida de ahora en adelante. Dando un fuerte respiro se irguió murmurando un conjuro para romper el hechizo que mantenía el cuerpo de la Banshee Queen aprisionado en la roca oscura.

Cuando finalmente la libero, el cuerpo de Sylvanas se desplomo hacia adelante siendo detenido por Jaina antes que cayera al frio y sucio suelo. Se arrodillo conteniéndola en brazos, le abrazo como si con ese gesto pudiera disculparle el haberla matado, por haberle quitado el alma. Solo logro despertar sus lágrimas de nuevo, le acomodo en su regazo para verle el rostro.

— Sylvanas… no debería pedirte perdón, pero… lo siento tanto, perdóname —

La Reina oscura no tenía alma y casi no pesaba, aseguro sus brazos debajo de sus rodillas y de la espalda de Sylvanas, se levantó cargándola como si nada, la cabeza de Sylvanas colgó sin vida y Jaina comenzó la lenta travesía hacia la salida.

Anduin ya la esperaba en la grieta de la cueva, su cara era todo un poema de sentimientos encontrados cuando observo el cuerpo de Sylvanas, ninguno se acercaba a la felicidad, levanto la miraba para ver a Jaina, tenía el rostro esculpido en mármol, estoica, sin emociones. Afuera se escuchaban lo murmullos de confusión y sorpresa para los que estaban presentes ahí, una sola mirada fue todo lo que necesito el joven para entender lo que la hechicera le pedía en silencio.

Con autoridad el rey alzo su espada como única señal de que ya todo estaba hecho, gritos y más murmullos se expandieron, en ese mismo instante Anduin bajo su espada clavándola en el suelo para poner orden.

— Ahora … todos aléjense y permanezcan en silencio — ordeno y aunque se escucharon pequeñas protestas todos le obedecieron de inmediato, solo permanecieron las hermanas Windrunner

Jaina salió cargando el cuerpo de la dama oscura en sus brazos seguida muy de cerca por el joven rey, se dirigió sin detenerse hacia Veressa que se encontraba al lado de Alleria. La más joven de las hermanas había permanecido en silencio simplemente esperando. Observo como su amiga traía el cadáver de su amada hermana en brazos.

No pudo contenerse, solo dio algunos pasos al frente pero sus piernas no resistieron, cayo de rodillas al suelo, el llanto no tardó en aparecer, impasible sin límite, los quejidos salieron de sus labios mientras las lágrimas caían desde sus ojos como cascadas, estiro los brazos hacia el cuerpo de Sylvanas en una triste suplica para que Jaina se la entregara. En la lejanía ya no se escuchaban murmullos. Todos estaban en silencio, por muy sorprendente que fuera decidieron respetar ese momento por las Windrunner.

— Con cuidado — le dijo Jaina a una agobiada Vereesa cuando la coloco en el suelo junto a ella. La menor de las Windrunner acuno su rostro frio, la movió frenéticamente con desespero, como si intentara despertarla. Jaina por dentro estaba destrozada pero no lo demostró. No se disculpó, no serviría de nada, debía dejarla descargarse. Vereesa hundió el rostro sobre el pecho de Sylvanas, entonces se rompió aún más, lloro con angustia, el llanto se transformó en gemidos. Lloró sin pena, con dolor, dolor que hace mucho no podía desmostar.

Jaina levanto la vista hacia Alleria, quieta como una roca con los ojos muy abiertos observando el cuerpo de su hermana sin vida, tenía la mirada vidriosa llena de dolor pero sin mover ni un solo musculo, como si moverse hiciera todo más real.

— Honren la mujer que alguna vez fue — pidió Jaina con los ojos fijos en la mayor de las Windrunner, ella por fin reacciono, observo a la hechicera con sentimiento — También honren a su familia — no respondió ni asintió, solo se aclaró la garganta arrodillándose junto con Vereesa colocando una mano sobre la espalda de esta, tampoco dijo nada, no pudo, dirigió una última mirada a Sylvanas antes de cerrar los ojos, apretar los dientes y derramar silenciosas lágrimas.

Jaina dio un par de pasos atrás antes de dirigirse hacia Anduin, quien observaba con respeto la escena frente a él.

— Debes permitirles darle honores —

— Así será —

La hechicera asintió y se dirigió hacia delante alejándose ya de la escena con profundo pesar escrito en el rostro.

— ¿Te vas? — pregunto el joven

— Si. Ha sido demasiado. Lo siento —

— Lo sé. Vuelve pronto —

Dio un último vistazo a Sylvanas, el pinchazo en su pecho le dolió de nuevo. Se alejó poco a poco de las hermanas y de Anduin. Camino pesado, lo suficientemente lejos para crear un portal a Kul Tiran, sintió como la frescura de su tierra natal le golpeaba la piel. Miro el atardecer hundiéndose en el horizonte, la nostalgia se le clavaba en el pecho como la estocada de una espada filosa. Levanto la daga que había usado antes, trazo los dedos en la extraña simbología con profunda tristeza, era consiente de aquello que no fue capaz de hacer, su corazón se lo impidió.

— Sylvanas — la daga ilumino la contextura de sus símbolos, Jaina no había sido capaz de destruir el alma de aquella mujer, simplemente no pudo hacerlo, no se sintió correcto, enviarla a una eternidad de sufrimiento, a una eternidad sin su familia — Prometo que algún día encontrare la forma de enviarte con ellas —

Cerró ambas manos sobre la brillante daga, la determinación hervía en su corazón. Algún día sería capaz de hacerlo.

Fin.

**Cuando escribía la escena donde Sylavanas le tatareaba a su hija me gustaba escuchar estas canciónes por si gustan escucharlas también - Pan's Labyrinth Lullaby / Goodbye My Son - Hans Zimmer - la ultima tiene mas relevancia.**

**Bien… este es el desenlace de la historia… tal vez no sea el más feliz pero al menos ha tenido un desenlace, además tienen libre interpretación. Para eso son los finales abiertos XD, en sus mentes pueden imaginar lo que ustedes más gusten a lo mejor hasta encuentran la verdadero felicidad si lo hacen : ) Bueno espero que les gustara. Me despido de ustedes. Saludos **


End file.
